Christmas Wish
by freedomwriter18
Summary: Summary inside.


Summary: AU Faberry. Rachel surprises Quinn on Christmas. This is my first fic, so please be nice. I don't own anything, unfortunately.

Christmas Wish

Dec 23rd

"Hey honey, how's it going at your folks' place?" Quinn asked while the slim, blonde, twenty two year old stretched out her long frame on her queen-sized bed. Her childhood room hadn't changed much since she had moved out, and as she chatted on the phone with her girlfriend her eyes  
wandered over the decor. 'Wow I can't believe I still have that poster of  
the New Kids! What was I thinking? Hmm well that was during the time  
period when I was faking being straight.' at that thought she chuckled.

On the other end of the line Rachel, who had been telling Quinn the pain of being at home and visiting the relatives, huffed out "Well I'm glad  
you think it's funny that my cousin told everyone about the time I got  
drunk and puked in the punch bowl, because I most certainly don't think it is!" Rachel stormed about her room throwing back her long chocolate locks, upset at her girlfriend.

"What? Punch bowl? I have no idea what you're talking about  
honey." The blonde stated slightly confused "I was just wondering why I  
still had my New Kids poster."

"Oh, so you weren't listening to me?" The dark haired girl pouted  
on her cell.

"No, I totally was listening, but I was definitely not laughing at  
you" Quinn said quickly, into her cell's headset, to placate her  
girlfriend.

"Good, so anyways..."

About twenty minutes later the phone call was winding down, when Rachel asked "So what do you want for Christmas this year?"

"Hon, you don't have to get me anything. I know that since you're  
Jewish you don't celebrate it, so don't worry about it."

"But it's important to you. I've seen your computer at our  
apartment: the dancing Santa screensaver, a Rudolph pointer, and Christmas tree desktop. Oh and the little stocking hanging on the side of the computer! I appreciate the fact that you didn't go all crazy with  
decorating, even when I know you want to, but I want to get you something  
for Christmas! Besides, there is no way I'm getting you eight presents, I'm  
too poor right now!" She said jokingly, there was no way that a doctor such as herself was poor, but it was a long-standing joke between the two of them.

In fact they had met when Rachel had been running late for her shift at the  
University med center and had no change for the meter she had parked at.  
Desperate she had turned to the first person she saw, Quinn, and asked for  
change. After a second in which the blonde had taken in the shabbily  
dressed and tired woman, Quinn had dug some change out of her purse and given it to her. It wasn't till later that evening when the tall blonde's  
roommate had drank too much and was taken to the ER, that she saw the cute brunette again, but this time Rachel was alert and full of energy. Rachel had tended to Quinn's roommate and had recognized the young woman who had helped her out earlier; she invited her for coffee as a way to thank her, but really it was a ploy to get to know the attractive blonde better. The two started out as friends, but soon were dating and then moved in together over the summer.

This was a first for both of the women, since neither had ever before been  
in a serious committed relationship. Rachel had thought that there would  
be a lot of problems, since she was always on call and worked long shifts  
and would hardly get to see her girlfriend, but Quinn had been extremely  
understanding about the situation and all of their differences. It was  
because of these reasons that Rachel loved her girlfriend and she wanted to get her something that expressed her feelings fully for this wonderful  
woman.

"So tell me, what you really want and maybe if you've been a good girl I'll  
get it for you." The dark haired woman teased.

"Hmm really?! Well," Quinn continued in a husky voice, "I wish you were  
here right now, so I could make love to you."

"Oh, you're so naughty! Well I wish I was there too baby, but maybe we can  
pretend. So what are you wearing?" Rachel asked coyly.

"Well I'm in a tank, and the silk boxers you bought me."

"Oh my favorite, but I think you're wearing too many clothes for this to  
work, so why don't you just slip out of the shirt and boxers, and stretch  
out that gorgeous body of yours on your bed. Mmmm I love the way you look,  
I could just eat you up, but we'll save that for later." Rachel said  
wickedly getting a groan of response from her girl.

"Hmm I think I'll start by running my fingers gently over your breasts,  
they feel so good. Your nipples are so responsive, I love tweaking them  
into hard little nubs!" on the other side of the Quinn was playing with  
herself in exactly the way Rachel was instructing her; she was gently  
pinching her nipples and rolling them between her thumb and forefinger,  
imagining that it was her girlfriends talented hands stimulating her perky  
mounds.

"Oh Rachel, please I need more! Don't tease me!" The excited blonde  
pleaded desperately with her lover. "I need you so badly babe!"

"Hmm aren't we eager tonight?!" The petite woman purred into her phone.

"Well," Quinn managed to moan out, "it's been nearly a week since I last  
saw you, and you know how, mmm, demanding I can be!"

"Yeah I do, and that's one of the things I lo...like about you." Rachel  
quickly amended hoping that the slip hadn't been noticed, she wasn't  
exactly sure of Quinn's feelings and didn't want to say something that  
would mess up the relationship. After all, Quinn was five years younger and  
still in college, but her girlfriend's attention was somewhat diverted and  
Quinn didn't hear the slip that she sorely wanted to hear.

"So I'm slowly sliding my right hand down your smooth tan skin, and soft  
belly, while my left is continuing to tease your nipples and massage your  
breasts. My right hand slides through your little patch and down your  
slick folds; you're so wet! I gently trace my fingers around your moist  
heat, getting my fingers slick with you're juices and I slide my index and  
pointer fingers into you. Gently pumping at first then harder as your hips  
buck up to meet them."

At this point the statuesque blonde was moaning loudly into the phone, as  
she slid her fingers in and out of herself at a furious pace "Oh so close,  
unngh, oh God! Please!"

"Thrusting harder and faster, in and out of your soaked core, as I'm doing  
this I flick my thumb over your clit, a few times...and that's why on  
Hanukkah we light the menorah." Rachel said quickly to cover up the fact  
that she was having phone sex with her girlfriend as her dad came into  
her room unannounced to tell her something.

On the other end of the phone Quinn, shuddering intensely as she had cum  
when she flicked her thumb over the sensitive bundle of nerves, was  
slightly confused as her girlfriend was saying something about Hanukkah.

"Well, honey I gotta go, my dad's here. Hope I answered all your Hanukkah  
questions. I miss you lots bye!"

"Wait, what?" The blonde panted still slightly confused as she listened to  
the dial tone on her phone. She sighed, wishing once again that Rachel  
were with her. 'Damn! I didn't even tell Rach what I wanted the most was  
her!' Lazily the flaxen haired beauty got up and wandered over to her  
bathroom for a shower.

Dec 24th

The next morning Rachel headed over to her uncle Jakob's jewelry store to see if the jewelry she had requested was ready. She had asked if her uncle could make a special charm for a necklace that she was planning on surprising Quinn with. Her uncle had happily agreed since Rachel was his favorite niece, and had called her up yesterday afternoon to tell her that the piece was done. The charm was small, about an inch, but was an exquisitely worked Christmas tree. What made the tree unique was the fact that the trunk was a small cross, the body was an inverted heart, and the star at the top of the tree was the Star of David, and decorating the tree  
were little precious stones.

When Rachel saw the piece she was amazed at its simple beauty and elegance. It was beyond what she had expected and felt that it expressed her love for her girlfriend wonderfully. Her uncle questioned whether it met with her approval, and all Rachel could do was nod and give him a huge hug.

"Oh, it's perfect! I hope she'll like it!" The pleased woman gushed, eyes  
shining happily.

"Oh I'm sure she will, especially since you spared no expense in conveying  
what you really feel for her. The family is excited that you've found  
someone to love, and we don't care that you're going out with a shikse.  
We're happy that you've found someone that means this much to you, and we all want you to be happy. No matter what you do Rachel, we are always  
proud of you, and I'm sure your daddy would say the same if he was still  
with us."

"Oh feter, dank, a sheynem dank." Rachel choked out hugging her uncle, the  
man who had helped raise her when her daddy had died when she was only ten, and the man she considered a father as well.

"Oh dumpling enough of this! It's a happy time so I don't want to see any  
tears alright?" At Rachel's smile he continued on "Now this girl, is she  
the same one we met at your cousin Eli's wedding?" When she nodded he  
laughed a little then said, "Ah I remember her! She was really funny,  
intelligent, polite and not to mention attractive. Oh and she was such a  
firecracker, you know how she was dancing with your cousin Milt? Well that  
boy grabbed her behind and you know what she did? Ha, she just grabbed his and asked how he liked it, we laughed so hard at him!"

Rachel smiled proudly as she thought about her girlfriend 'Yup, that sounds  
like my girl.'

"So when are you going to see her? And tell her how you feel?"

"Well, I was planning on going in the morning, so I wouldn't miss dinner at  
Aunt Rebecca's, and surprising her. I already called her mom and she  
said that her sister is coming in, so she'll send her to the airport  
around ten, so she should be back by 11:30. If I leave by 8 tomorrow I  
should get to her house by 10:30."

"Ah good plan, and when are you planning on returning? Hopefully before  
the last candle lighting?" Her uncle asked.

"Well of course, like I would miss the dinner at your house, there is no  
way I'm missing tanta's latkas!" The tiny brunette said indignantly "And I  
hope that I'll be bringing Quinn as well, if that's okay with you and  
tanta?"

"Of course, don't be silly! We all want the opportunity to meet her again,  
if only to be able to tease Milt." Jakob said laughingly "Now my girl,  
since you are going to their house on an important holiday, what have you  
gotten them? I mean it never hurts to grease the wheels a little."

The two chatted for a few more minutes, but then a harried looking man  
entered the store in search of the perfect Christmas gift for his wife.  
Rachel hugged her uncle again, said she would see him later, gave him the  
check for the necklace, and headed on her way, leaving her uncle free to  
offer his expertise to the frantic man.

Dec 25th

"Quinnie, get up or else you're gonna be late picking up Frannie from the airport!" Judy Fabray-Richards called into her youngest child's room.

"Aww mom, you're already up why don't you go? And whatever  
happened to Merry Christmas" She complained as she snuggled further into her bed.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray! Get your butt up right now; you know  
that David and I am expecting a guest this morning, that's why I asked  
you yesterday if you would pick Fran up. And you agreed; maybe if you  
hadn't stayed out late last night with your friends there wouldn't be this  
problem today! Now hurry up sweetie, and get dressed then come down for  
some breakfast okay?"

Judy left her grumbling daughter and headed downstairs to see if the food was ready. When she got there she kissed her husband and gave him an excited smile. "Wow David, I can't believe how excited I am for Rachel coming over. She makes Quinn so happy, and she is just so great!"

Quinn's bastard of a father had left them when she was sixteen, and her mother got remarried two years later to David Richards. She was slightly apprehensive at first, but eventually warmed up to him. She thought of him as her father.

"Yeah I know hun, she really is good for Quinn. Remember last year when she broke up with that Erica girl, she was just so depressed. It  
really scared me for a while, but now she's better than she's ever been.  
So what'd you get Rachel for Christmas?"

But before she could reply, their daughter stomped her way noisily  
into the kitchen. "Well good morning sunshine! Merry Christmas" David  
said to his step-daughter

"Hmm what's to be merry about?" the grumpy blonde questioned  
despondently "I was woken up early, and on one of the most important  
holidays of the year I can't even spend it with my girlfriend!"

The two looked over at each other and smiled. "Aww  
sweetie, you know she would do anything to be with you right now."  
Judy said soothingly to her.

"Sorry I'm being like mega bitchy. You're right, and after all  
holidays are times for families, and it's not like I don't want to be here,  
but I miss her. I haven't seen in her a week! I mean I usually don't see  
her every day but I see her a few times a week. Uggh who knew that this  
would be so hard!" Quinn said dramatically then got up from the table while  
grabbing a couple of cookies and a travel mug of coffee "Well I better go  
get Fran, see ya later, and Merry Christmas."

"Hmm I think I know what her reaction will be to Rachel being  
here." David said with a big smile "So what'd you get her for Christmas?"

Twenty minutes later Rachel pulled into the Richards driveway. She got out of her SUV and headed up the walk, which had been recently cleaned of snow. She knocked on the door, and was greeted by an enthusiastic hug from Judy.

"Oh Rachel, I'm so glad you made it okay, how was the drive? Not  
too bad I hope, come in, we'll move your car later, so Quinn doesn't realize  
you're here."

As usual Rachel was welcomed into the house with a great sense of warmth. Ever since her first visit, the Richards had accepted her and received her like she was part of the family. They had all instantly  
clicked and Rachel felt that they got along so well because the Richards  
and her own family were very similar. Of course in the traditional sense,  
the two families were quite different, but there was just a loving feeling  
that they both exuded that made the petite brunette feel comfortable and at  
home.

"Actually, Mrs. Fab...I mean Judy, we won't have to move the car,  
it's my uncle's so Quinn won't recognize it. But I do need some help  
bringing in my bags and a couple of other things."

"Of course. David! Where are you, Rachel's here!"

"Ahh my little matzoh ball," Dave teased, "we were wondering if you were ever going to come. Come give us a hug."

Rachel smiled at the tall teddy bear of a man, who was so  
physically different from her own skinny shorter father and uncle, but  
radiated the same charm and kindness that they did.

The hugs were given, and then David and Rachel headed outside to get the bags and gifts Rachel had brought along. When David saw that  
Rachel had brought gifts for the whole family, even Quinn's Dauschaund  
Hercules, he smiled and thought 'This girl is really special'

After her things were taken up to Quinn's room and the presents  
added to the ones already under the tree. The three sat in the kitchen  
talking, while Judy prepared a light fruit salad for Rachel. The  
three were laughing when the front door was opened and the two younger  
Richard's entered the house noisily. Fran burst into the kitchen and made  
a beeline to her parents, completely passing by the willowy brunette in his  
haste. After she greeted them she turned and saw Rachel who had Hercules on her lap, but before she could say anything a shushing motion from his mom silenced her. She quickly smiled, picked up Hercules and gave Rachel a quick hug, as they were all waiting for her ever so slow sister.

"Hey mom," Quinn called out as she entered the kitchen "have you  
seen Hercu... oh my God Rachel!" The tall blonde hurled herself towards  
her girlfriend, and picked her up, crushing her tightly to her body and  
giving her a kiss that left them both gasping for air. "What are you doing  
here, honey? I thought you were going to be with your family for your week  
off."

Blushing Rachel said "Well I was with them, but they  
understand. However, I must admit that they said if I spent Christmas with  
you, that you have to come with me and spend time with us during the last  
night of Hanukkah, which sadly is the day after tomorrow. So I'm sorry  
Mr. and Mrs. Richards, but I'm gonna have to steal her away from you."  
Rachel said looking at the Richards family, who just laughed and said that  
it wasn't a problem. "Now umm Quinn could you let go of me? I'm kind of  
losing feeling in my arms." again everyone laughed as a reluctant Quinn  
loosened her grip on her girlfriend, but didn't totally let her go.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, lets go unwrap some presents!" Fran said, while rubbing her hands together with a mercenary look.

When they started unwrapping presents, Rachel stood back and  
watched the family, but she was surprised when Quinn gave her some boxes and said with a smile "I think Santa left these for you." Rachel gave a  
lopsided grin and opened them; inside she found a tan cashmere sweater, a glove/scarf/hat set, a couple of her favorite Streisand movies on dvd, and in the last box that said from Quinn, a stethoscope.

Rachel was overwhelmed when she saw the gift. How had Quinn even  
remembered that she had said she had broken her stethoscope a few days  
before, she had only mentioned it in passing. The amazed woman lifted the  
stethoscope out of the box and looked at it closer, on the front of the  
disk she noticed some writing and read 'To Rachel, with every beat of my  
heart; Love, Quinn. Rachel smiled and felt her eyes water at the message;  
she looked over at Quinn, and saw that she was quietly observing her  
reaction. Rachel got up, walked the few feet over to her girlfriend, sat  
on her lap and whispered, "I love you too." before lowering her lips to the  
soft pair beneath hers, and nibbling gently.

The rest of the family quietly observed this little moment, until  
Fran interrupted by saying "Hey where's my kiss? I got you those DVD's of Funny Girl and stuff. You know how hard the clerk laughed at me when I went to pay for them?"

"Hey keep you're grubby paws to yourself, and find your own  
girlfriend." Quinn said while cradling her slightly shorter girlfriend in  
her arms.

The five of them opened the rest of their presents, but Rachel had  
decided to give the necklace to her girlfriend in private, so Quinn when  
she opened the "gift" from her girlfriend smiled and thanked her for the  
painting by a little known artist that she really liked.

The rest of the day went by quite lazily. Everyone just spent the  
time talking, and eating Christmas lunch. Towards the evening, the older  
Richards said that they were going over to an X-mas party at their friend's  
place; when asked if the kids would like to join them, the three young  
people looked at each other and vehemently declined the invite. Fran  
started calling her friends to see if they wanted to hang out or something,  
and managed to get invited to a much better party.

The two girls decided to just spend a quiet evening home and watch all the  
old Christmas movies that would be playing on TV; so around nine that  
evening they were alone in the house watching the Frosty special on one of  
the family stations. Rachel was sitting with her shoulder pillowing  
Quinn's head and her arm wound around her girlfriend. It was about then  
that Rachel decided the time was appropriate to give Quinn her real  
Christmas gift. As she pulled away, the taller blonde complained, but the  
brunette said she had to go to the bathroom. She quickly hurried to her  
purse, and grabbed the wrapped box. When she came back she shyly handed it to Quinn; the younger woman looked at it puzzled

"Honey, what's this?"

"It's a present for you."

"I know that, silly," Quinn said with a smirk "But you already gave me one.  
I really don't need anymore! I love that painting you got for me."

"Well that was technically for both of us, since I assume its going in our  
apartment somewhere? Anyways this is just for you."

"Ok then." Quinn unwrapped the tiny box and looked at Rachel with a  
question in her eyes when she noticed it was a jewelry box

"Just open it Q." Rachel prodded her gently.

As the box was opened a gasp of delight was heard throughout the room.  
Quinn gazed reverently at the necklace. Her eyes slowly took in every  
little detail, noticing the way the jeweler had integrated the Jewish and  
Christian symbols with the inverted heart

"Rachel this is amazing! I love it! But I can't take this, it must have  
been expensive!"

"Nonsense darling, here let me help you put it on." Gently Rachel swept  
aside the long blonde hair and clasped it around Quinn's slim neck. With  
this action completed she gave a light kiss on the creamy skin, which  
elicited a low sensuous moan from Quinn's throat. "I love you, Lucy Quinn Fabray."

Quinn turned around and looked Rachel in the eyes and whispered in an unfamiliar tongue "Ich lib hobn du."

Rachel smiled, loving Quinn even more if it was possible, as she finally  
realized that her girlfriend had just tried to say, "I love you" in  
Yiddish. She kissed her mouth gently and repeated the words in English.  
She then stood up and lightly pulled the younger woman up, and holding her  
hand, dragged her up the stairs to her room. Quinn smiled lovingly at her  
girlfriend, and thought to herself 'I guess my wish came true.'


End file.
